


VCR Slop

by ButterVHS



Category: redlettermedia
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Friends fucking i guess, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterVHS/pseuds/ButterVHS
Summary: Mike and Jay are drunk at the VCR repair.[This is my first time using AO3 and writing a fic so please bare with me :’).]
Relationships: Mike/Jay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	VCR Slop

Another afternoon passed as the two workers, Mike and Jay, finish doing nothing at the VCR repair shop. The shop was filled with the aroma of alcohol and sweat. “So Mike, you wanna close up the shop early?” Mike spun his empty bottle of beer and looked over, he didn’t pay attention to the question. “Hm? Oh yeah sure we can kill Mr. Plinkett.” Jay blinked in confusion. “What?” The chubby man chunk the bottle across the room, making it shatter on the floor. 

“Hey Jay, you wanna, do something?” 

“Like what?” Jay places his bottle down.

“I dunno, maybe, make out?”

The twink with the beard blinked and raised a brow, “Mike, you’re too drunk and that’s normal. Why would I want to make out with you?” Mike twirled his foot a bit. “I j-just wanna know what it feels like to kiss a guy.”  
He slurred out his words. 

“Well it’s the same as kissing a chick, nothing special.” He mumbled and took a swig of his 6th bottle of beer. Mike already knew that Jay was gay since they’ve first met. He was curious on what Jay’s lips taste like. “Maybe it’d be special with you because you’re my best friend, you fuck.” Jay cheeks grew bright red, it was already faintly red from drinking. 

“You, mean it?”

“Yeah, it’ll be a one time thing I promise Jay.” Mike scooted his chair closer to him. For some reason, Jay started to feel shy being inches near Mike. “Alright, let’s just make it quick.” He reluctantly said. The both of them felt their heart pound out of nervousness, leaning to each other to kiss. Their lips met with an awkward encounter. Mike wrapping his arms around Jay’s waist and pulling him closer into the kiss. Their alcoholic breath surrounded them, feeling a bit warm in the room. Jay pulled away to catch his breath, staring at Mike befuddled. 

Mike had a cheeky grin plastered on his  
face, “I bet that was the best kiss you’ve ever had huh?” Jay playfully shoved his shoulder with a smile. “Quit being full of yourself, asshole. I guess you were good.” He admitted, wanting to kiss him more but felt timid to say it out loud. 

They both laugh heartily until falling into awkward silence again. The large drunk was warm, too warm, his pants felt tight on him. He was fully erected and wanted more from Jay. Mike shifted his leg, “Jay, you wanna, continue and let whatever happen happens?” 

Jay slowly nodded, “Yeah, but I don’t wanna..do it here.” Mike got up from his chair with a grin. “Well we can go to your place, mine is a dump.” The short drunk hopped out of his chair. “It’s not like I care about how your apartment looks, as long as we do it somewhere private.” Jay sounded on board with Mike.

“Alright then, but why not your place? I bet it’s all warm and neat inside.” 

“It is, but your place is nearby.” Jay stated and he’s not wrong. His rugged apartment is walking distance to the VCR repair shop.

The two drunk idiots strolled down to Mike’s small apartment, talking about the recent movies they saw on the way. Mike was a little embarrassed about the idea of them fucking in a filthy greasy bed, but he couldn’t wait to pound Jay’s tight ass. They stumbled in and Mike grabbed Jay’s hand, rushing to his room. “I-I don’t want you to see the rest of my shithole apartment.” He mumbled. 

Jay couldn’t help but smile to his comment, he didn’t mind how sloppy it looks. He’s pretty surprised that Mike feels self conscious about his place. “I said I don’t mind how it looks, it’s whatever.” They sat next to each other on his bed and immediately started kissing hungrily. Mike slowly hovered over Jay, rubbing his sides down to his strong hips. He could feel Jay’s mustache brush against his lip, tasting more of the beer and what he had for lunch, which was Chunky’s Chicken. 

Jay moaned between the kiss, “W-wait Mike, do you have any condoms and lube on you?” He asked, pulling away from his lips. Mike froze in place for a second to think. When was the last time he had sex? “Uhh..let me check.” He extended his arm to his drawer and rummage around, quickly grabbing a condom. “I only got a condom and it’s my last one.” He scooted back to Jay who were laying back blushing. “So uh, you ever done it with a guy?” Mike stupidity asked, knowing that Jay was into dudes the whole time. 

Jay’s face scrunched up slightly, “Mike, if you’re scared, we don’t have to do it..” Jay slightly averted his eyes to the side, feeling disappointed. “No no we can still fuck, I’m just, I dunno I’ve been wanting to pound you for the longest, Jay. Like over the years, you’ve gotten hot, like really fucking hot. I-“ Jay interrupted his babbling with a kiss and parted away. “Shut up and fuck me before I sober up.” Jay refuse to hear anything sappy from Mike, since it sounded surreal to him. Mike yanked both of their pants and briefs down, having their erected cocks exposed to the cold air. 

The big one prepped himself by wetting his fingers with his saliva, sliding it slowly in Jay’s hole. His breath hitches as Mike’s fingers pumped inside him in a slow pace, making him moan shyly. He adore watching his expression change and lean over to leave marks all over his neck. “Mmph..Mu-Mike..” He moaned a bit loud near his ear. Mike was enjoying it so much that he was leaking precum all over Jay’s stomach. He slid his fingers out, “That outta loosen you up.”

Mike slipped the condom on and positioned himself, “Are you ready?” Jay nodded quickly and spread his legs. His throbbing cock slid all the way in, making Jay gasped sharply. “F-fuck you’re so big.” Mike loves to hear that compliment from anyone. He held his hips and started thrusting slow. He’s actually doing it, he’s actually fucking his best friend in his crappy apartment. It was like a dream come true. His thrusts started to get heavy and fast, slamming into his sweet prostate. Jay gripped onto Mike‘s shoulders and groaned a bit feminine, dripping from his cock shamelessly. The faster he pounded, the louder Jay’s moan echoed the room. “A-ahhgh! F-fuck Mike! H-harder!” 

Mike couldn’t believe he made his friend into a moaning slut. He teasingly whispered in his ear in a low tone, “I didn’t know you were such a whore for cock, Jay. I bet you want more of my fat cock in your hole.” Jay gritted his teeth and came all over his chest early. Mike huffed and grunted, cumming in the condom and immediately pulling out. He wanted to mark his territory with more than a couple of hickeys on his body. He slipped the condom off and rammed back in, cumming hard in his warm pulsating hole. 

Jay yelped out with a hiss, his body twitched in delight. “Y-you asshole..” He weakly spoke out and panted heavily. Mike snickered and kisses his forehead, pulling out once again with a pop. 

“Cleaning my hole isn’t going to be easy, Mike.” 

“I suggest you let me do all of the work.” Mike licked his lips and gave him a seductive stare.

Jay burst out with laughter and covered half of his face, “I’m not letting you tongue fuck my hole, maybe some other time.” Mike was surprised to hear that he would do more with Jay in the future. “Alright then, you twink.” He hugged him close to his sweaty VCR repair shirt. Jay hugged back with a sigh, “This is, new. Having a co-worker/friend ravish me.” Mike shrugged, “I guess so, but the important thing is that you enjoyed it.” He said with a sheepish grin. Jay chuckled and shoved him playfully. “Oh shut it moron, of course I did.”

THE END


End file.
